America's Coffee
by thebrat217
Summary: America drinks mythical coffee and starts to shrink


Alfred sighed fixing tea for his brother while he set a cup of coffee down for himself it was a new coffee one that he'd bought off a traveling merchant on one of his trips

"hmm Alfred, that coffee looks different..." Mathew said Staring at the coffee sitting in front of his brother

"huh? Oh yeah I bought it from some old lady, says it helps 'recapture your youth' whatever that means."

"ohh... don't you think that's kind of dangerous getting tea from a person you don't know?" he said while taking a sip of his coffee.

he shrugged taking a gulp "hm not bad." he frowned "...have you gotten taller?"

"um... maybe..." Mathew said getting up and looking at himself "Do I look taller

"yeah." Alfred stood next to him he was about a few inches taller than Alfred

"well that's interesting that I've had a random growth spurt." Mathew said sitting back down to finish he's tea.

"that or I've shrunk" Alfred said drinking more of his coffee

"oh yeah that could be it to..." Mathew said getting up and walking over to the sink to rinse out his cup.

"...Mathew I think you were right about the coffee..."

" Hm.." Mathew said turning around to look at his younger brother.

America looked at him he looked to be 11 or 12. and was swallowed by his cloths

"..." Canada stood there and stared at his younger brother shocked at what he was seeing then rushed over to him picked him up and ran out of the front door . He had to find that old lady before it was too late.

"Put me down! " Alfred yelped as the only thing he was left in was a shirt way too big for him

"No. We have to find that old lady." he said as he looked down at his younger brother and then yelped because he almost hit a tree. " What does she look like Alfred?"

"Like a gypsy."

"o-okay" He said breathing heavily from running at a full sprint. He started to look for the old woman as he slowed down.

"Dude I don't think you'll find her, I bought it at a festival...and dude it's cold."

"No. I won't give up." and then he stopped completely putting a small Alfred on the ground and taking off his own coat and wrapping it around Alfred before picking him up again.

after a while they came to a blue cart with an elderly lady selling things

" Um... Excuse me miss." Mathew said as he taped her on the shoulder. She turns around, looks first at Mathew then looks down upon Alfred.

"ah, let me guess coffee?"

"Yes. Can you fix him?" He said with a lump in his throat.

"no, but don't worry coffee only temporary. How long it last no sure but will wear off don't worry...next time read back of package." she said smiling kindly

He sighed heavily. " Thank you miss next time we will."

"here." she reached back and pulled out a coat "You get cold out here." she said smiling warmly

"thank you how much?" He said smiling and then shifting Alfred to one arm to get to his wallet.

"Don't worry it free." she said smiling "I have many more"

" Are you sure?" he said still trying to get his wallet but paused when she put her hand on his arm.

"It fine. lest I could do for kind young man who take care of brother."

"T-thank you, you are too kind ." he said starting to turn away and walk back to the house.

Alfred looked up at him "Mathew at the house I think I might have some cloths in the attic"

"ok ." he said finally when they arrived at the house

America looked through a few boxes "All I can fine are the old dresses France used to put you in when you where this size." he frowned moving dress after dress, and there was no way he could go to a stare dressed in only an oversized shirt

"... Well pick your favorite and wear it.

Alfred looked at him "...you're joking right?"

" no... if that's all we have that's all we have . Unless you want to walk around basically naked."

"...can I take number 2?" he asked blushing he didn't even know how to put a dress on. And farther more him choose a dress to put on. but somehow he didn't think he had a say

Mathew smiled that was one of his favorites it was a white dress with a frilly yellow trim with ducks on the bottom. " Okay come here so I can get it on you." He said grabbing the dress and motioning Alfred over."

Alfred frowned but walked over his shirt still draped over him

" Lift your arms over your head so I can get your shirt off. Oh... you might need some under wear." he said blushing a little and grabbing a pair of under wear from his childhood.

He blushed but put on the girly underwear and lifted up his arms

Mathew lifted the shirt off of his brother. Then unzipped the dress and held it open near the floor for his brother to step into.

Alfred held onto Mathew's arms as he stepped into the dress then put his arms into it. he was shocked by how soft the fabric was against his skin as it was zipped up then paused seeing the little pair of nylons and shiny black shoes from inside the box

Mathew saw Alfred staring at something and followed his gaze. Then he looked back at America and said " Do you want to wear those too?"

Alfred blush "n-no! why would I want to wear that stupid girly stuff." he said crossing his arms trying to act tough Alfred remembered seeing his brother in the dresses and he knew with a little brushing and a bow he'd look just like a girl.

"Hmm... I think you do." He said with a smile, chuckling he reached inside the box and took out the nylons and held them open for him to get into.

Alfred blushed holding onto his brother stepping into them then put the shoes on himself before looking up "...well?"

" you look so cute!" picking him up and swinging him around.

"ah!" Alfred blushed but smiled laughing lightly Wrapping his arms around Mathew. He was glad his brother hadn't laughed at him. blinking when Mathew's cell rang

"Hm... I wonder who that is..." He said putting Alfred on the ground and getting his cell phone out of his pocket and answering "Hello?"

"hello Mathew. I know it's short notice but there's been a world meeting called we need you and Alfred to get here, it's not too far from Alfred's an hour or so drive."

"um.. I don't know if we can make it.." He said looking down at Alfred. " Alfred's a bit um.. under the weather."

"It shouldn't be long just some things that we didn't get done last time, but Mexico's already not coming we need someone from north America to come."

"Um... hold on let me ask Alfred." he said then covered the phone up " America there's a surprise meeting and they need us there what do I tell them?"

"h-how important is it?"

" Um I have no clue let me ask." he uncovers the phone " he wants to know how important the meeting is?"

"if he's that bad leave him there and come alone we really need a rep from north America."

" He needs to be watched though... I mean it's pretty bad. Can't you just tell me over the phone like have it on speaker phone for the meeting?"

"No I wish I could. I'm really sorry. It won't take but 20 minutes can he hold out for that? I wouldn't be asking if I had any other way there are only me France Germany japan and Italy coming we need more people."

"Um...I don't know.. I'll have to ask America." He covered the phone " he says that he needs a least one of us to go ." Mathew said to Alfred

"I'll go...just don't tell them it's me."

"ok." he took his hand off the phone. " Um.. ok but I have to bring someone with me is that ok?"

"yes." England agreed relaxing "thank you."

"Mmmhhhmm just tell France to stay away from her she's quite cute ." Canada said smiling down at America.

America blushed looking down "...I'll tell the frog don't know if he'll take head or not."

" Thank you I'll be there in a hour." he said hanging up " Well that takes care of that so are you ready or do you think you'll need a coat?" Mathew said with a smile.

Alfred nodded "Coat would be a good idea" he said

"ok let me find one that will fit you." he said looking through boxes and finally finding one and a plush white polar bear. " Hey I remember this. It was my favorite stuffed animal and then I got Kuma."

"I remember I used to hide it to tease you." Alfred said smiling seeing the old bear once again

"Yeah well you're going to have to take it to the meeting with you and hold it to your chest like your shy ok? " He said handing Alfred the bear.

"like you." he said holding the bear hiding part of his face behind it looking up at him with his big blue eyes.

" Yes like me." He said with loving eyes. That's when he grabbed America and hugged him tight while picking him up and walking down stairs to make a bow to Alfred look like a girl.

Alfred watched swaying back and forth holding the bear to his chest humming softly

Finally Mathew made a bow that he liked and put in Alfred's hair then picking him up again heading to the car. then relised that Alfred would need a car seat. He put Alfred in the front passenger side of the car and ran back inside for the car seat . then came back out with it and secured it in the back of the car and said to Alfred" sorry but you have to sit in the back of the car Alfred." putting Alfred in the seat and buckling him in

Alfred held the bear "ok." he said getting comfortable

" OK let's get on the road." he said when got in to the driver's seat and starting the car." do you want me to put the radio on?"

"yes please." Alfred said smiling

" What station do you want to listen to like rock or pop or rap or...

"whatever you want is fine." he said "just as long as it's something."

" Okay lets listen to...this one." He said changing to the station that was playing "It-girl" by Jason derulo. As it played Mathew hummed along.

Alfred nodded watching out the window dozing off after a few minutes

Mathew glanced at the rear view mirror and saw that Alfred was fast asleep and continued driving finally they arrived. Mathew got out of the car. Went over to Alfred's side got him out of the seat belt and gently picked him up closed and locked the doors and walked inside the building.

England sighed "he's here. France remember what I told you stay away from the girl." he said eyeing the French man

"HONHONHONHON But she's so cute! "he said wiggling in his seat.

England rolled his eyes "you haven't even got a good look." he sighed Watching them come in

" Oh hi every one if you guys could be just a little quiet I would be quite thankful because she's sleeping still." he said taking his seat while rocking Alfred back and forth.

England smiled "what's her name?"

" oh um... her name is.. Caroline." he said smiling down at Alfred he'd have to remember that name so he could tell Alfred so he would respond to it

Alfred yawned blinking looking around "...Mathew? Is there something you forgot to tell up?" England asked looking from 'Caroline' to Mathew to France and back shocked by the striking resemblance

" Yes... Caroline she is my little sister but she's not a country. So none of you would know about her."

"France why don't you come look at her." he said knowing sooner or later the French man would have a fit to see her

the French man jumped up with joy and ran over to the girl making her hide behind the bear she was holding " oh it's ok mon ours peu de neige don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Though he said that. Canada was scared out of his mind when the French man ran over so quickly.

Alfred peaked out from behind the bear with his big blue eyes "...bonjour." he said knowing a little French from hanging around Mathew before hiding behind the bear once more.

"Hahaha yeah she's a little shy Francis and she doesn't speak too much French either but she knows English." he said he said looking at the French man. "mon seigneur she is cute and how come we've just now met her."

"He was probably afraid you'd scare the poor thing." England said

" Well that..." he said " and she's only 18 months old." after he said this he whispered to Alfred so softly nobody could hear him except Alfred " your name is Caroline and your of course my little sister okay."

Alfred looked up wrapping his arms around him sleepily.

Mathew cradled him in his arms and started to hum.

"any way we have a meeting." England said taking a seat

" yes Francis we do have a meeting to get to if you don't mind me asking you to go back to your seat please so we can get on with the meeting my brother is really sick and I need to get back to him." he said smiling at him.

Alfred bored during the meeting reached out and tugged on France's cape before pretending he didn't playing with the bear

"Caroline. don't do that ." Canada said laughing softly

Alfred grinned but stopped listening to the meeting glad when it was over "You know Frog I half expected you to take Caroline away from Mathew during the meeting."

" I have more class then to disrupt a meeting. I'll be taking her now." he said reaching and grabbing Alfred picking him up and throwing him in the air and catching him.

Alfred giggled holding the bear closer looking at Mathew. England smiled "next time you'll have to bring pictures."

" uh... sure I be sure to do that if I remember to. well we have to go say good bye to uncle France Caroline." he said grabbing Alfred.

"...bye-bye..." Alfred said looking back at France. then back at Mathew

Alfred in his arms in the parking lot. " you did great it was perfect they didn't even guess it was you."

"...France is going to make one heck of a granddad..." Alfred said back"...you're going to go home and make me take picture aren't you?"

" yep I'll have too because you're not going to want to drink that coffee again." he said as he opens the door and straps him in.

"ok...but can we get something to eat?"

"oh yeah... you must be starving. where do you want go McDonalds or burger king?" he said as he started the car.

"Burger king!" he said happily kicking his feet

"Hahaha ok ok we'll go to burger king." he said driving in that direction

Alfred smiled. England looked at France "I don't know about you but I think I'm going to see about Alfred Mathew said he was really sick."

" no ima go home and get with china Hahaha."

"Caroline will probably be there as well...I'll just have to tell her all about you frog." he said smirking

"well... ok I'll go for my little snow bear Caroline HONHONHON ."

Alfred looked up at Mathew now in a pink dress with tons of ruffles and bows. this was the 5th dress he'd had on "how's this?"

" adorable now spin around, so I can take a picture of that." he said with the camera in his hands.

"You're enjoying this." Alfred said spinning around before running off arms stretched out like an air plane looking back smiling

" yes a lot actually. Your just so cute I have half a mind to continuously give you that coffee every so often." he said after taking the pictures and running after Alfred to catch him.

"oh yeah watch me . Mawawhahaha" " ima getcha ima getcha Hahaha."

"Nope!" he laughed stopping at the sound of the doorbell

"Huh I wonder who that is?" picking Alfred up and walking to the door and opening it.

England smiled "hello we thought we'd stop by and check up on Alfred."

"uhh...He's in the bathroom sooo..."he said moving out of that way so they could come in.

"I brought him a few dvds and something for Caroline." he said smiling pulling out a gold locket putting it on Alfred "there...you changed her?" he asked glancing at France.

" Oh yeah she had gotten ketchup on her dress from eating at burger king." shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Alfred bit his lip "I said Sowy." he said looking down sadly

"oh no I'm not mad at you dear I was just telling them why you're wearing something different. Okay?" he said looking at Alfred kindly

Alfred hugged Mathew whispering "I'll keep them busy while you make it look like I'm normal sized"

" ok keep them really busy and watch out for France."

"what do you mean?"

" He's France what do you mean what do I mean?"

"right..." Alfred pulled away then looked at the other two "...play?" he asked tilting his head

" I'll play with you snow bear." France said making grabby fingers at him.

He grinned and turned running off "Can't catch me!" he yelled giggling

" Oh you'd be surprised." he said with a sly smile on his face. "um.. England if you don't mind could you please watch France and Caroline because you know France." he said starting to go down the hall.

"don't worry." he called As Alfred ran away from France "nananana!

Mathew rushed to the bathroom and locked it turned the light on then shut the door so now it looked like someone was in there."

Alfred smirked making a sharp turn the back of his dress flying up as he ran off giggling

"HONHONHON what a cute butt you have snow bear." France said speeding up

Alfred ducked under a coffee table stopping on the other side watching him

"HONHONHONHON I've got you now!" he said going around the table and scooping up the child immediately starting to tickle him

Alfred squealed laughing "no fair!" he choked out turning so his belly couldn't be attacked

France turned him back over " it is fair." he said as he started to tickle him again

Alfred shook his head giggling "no more tickling." he squeaked out smiling.


End file.
